L'autel de la paix
by Eleonora Distress
Summary: Ils sont la génération impliquée dans une guerre qu'ils ne maîtrisent plus. Ils survivent dans la folie, la douleur, la haine et plus rarement, l'amour. Ils sont la génération sacrifiée sur l'autel de la paix.
1. Prologue

Je vous présente mon premier vrai bébé. Cette fic, ça va être une remise en cause de tout. Aucun personnage ne sortira indemne, parce que j'ai envie de les voir se tordre dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre. Comprendre qui ils sont au fond. Alors voilà, je vous livre ce prélude, ainsi que le premier chapitre. Je vais tacher de publier régulièrement, même si j'ignore combien de chapitres il y aura au final. Tant qu'il restera un personnage a creuser, je continuerai. E.D

Disclaimer : tout au long de cette fic, les lieux et personnages appartiennent à JKR, qui me les prête le temps de les martyriser un peu.

PostPoudlard

Ils ont choisi leur camp, parfois cela surprend. On croise des serpentards au 12 square Grimmaud. Mais comment sont ils arrivés là ? Comment vivent ils ce changement radical, qu'est ce qui les a fait changé à ce point ?

Tellement de questions, en voici les réponses. En virevoltant, au fil des chapitres, dans les yeux de tous les personnages, vous allez découvrir leur histoire, une par chapitre. Mais pas seulement les serpentards, les "anciens" de l'Ordre seront aussi de la partie. Parce que c'est aussi leur histoire au fond.

Ne vous attendez pas à de la chaleur, de l'amour ou de la sympathie à chaque ligne. Parce que ça va être dur, troublant, froid, parfois cruel. Mais c'est le reflet de la guerre, le reflet de leur réalité. Eux, la génération sacrifiée sur l'autel de la paix.


	2. Chapter 1 Une étoile dans la nuit

_Un premier chapitre certes court, mais j'ai besoin de tout mettre en place, alors on se retrouve en bas_ .

PDV Luna

Les serpentards sont arrivés ce matin. Même si nous avons tous quitté Poudlard depuis un an, je ne peux m'empêcher de les qualifier ainsi. Comme une habitude dont on a peur de se défaire. Les habitudes, c'est la seule chose qui nous reste maintenant. Ils m'ont à peine regardée. Après tout, ils auront bien le temps de venir me parler, puisqu'ils sont ici chez eux, c'est Harry qui l'a dit. Je me demande si Pansy m'en voudrait de l'appeler par son prénom devant tout le monde ? Parce que si je dois un jour parler à son enterrement, j'aimerai pouvoir dire que nous étions amies. C'est plus facile de cohabiter si on ne passe pas notre temps à se lancer des piques qui font mal, au point que parfois on ne sort plus de sa chambre durant plusieurs jours.

C'est arrivé à Hermione l'autre jour. La pauvre n'a pas supporté d'apprendre qu'ils allaient venir vivre ici. Elle a eu beau tempêter, Ginny a fini par lui dire qu'elle ne détenait pas leur avenir entre leur mains, donc elle n'avait pas à chercher à faire entendre sa loi. Il lui a fallu trois jours, à Hermione, pour revenir parmi nous. Plus personne n'est comme avant dans cette grande maison glaciale, qui à peut être contaminé nos cœurs finalement. Les nargoles refusent de me parler depuis que je suis ici, cela a peut être un lien.

La nuit dernière, j'ai parlé avec une ombre aux cheveux roux dans la cuisine. Il y a longtemps que Georges ne vit plus vraiment, depuis que son frère est disparu. Personne ne sait où il est, ni même s'il est en vie. Mais pour Georges, c'est la même chose. Je préfère me dire qu'il est mort, et que ma mère prend maintenant soin de lui. Parce que c'est plus simple que de l'imaginer entre les mains des mangemorts. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, ce qu'il reste de Georges m'a dévisagé comme s'il cherchait à mettre un nom sur mon visage trop fin. Luna, j'ai soufflé. Pour lui éviter de s'enfoncer un peu plus. J'ai toujours été accommodante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes qui comptent pour moi.

Molly me sourit toujours lorsque je tente de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est un peu mon rôle depuis toujours, mon innocence les amuse et les rend sereins le temps de quelques secondes. Je ne suis plus aussi innocente qu'avant, surtout depuis que Neville n'est pas rentré de sa dernière mission. Je me suis sentie partir, mon esprit s'est bloqué ce jour la, mon cœur s'est détruit puis refermé, cicatrisant sur des éclats de verres à jamais enserrés en mon sein. C'est terrible cette sensation de perdre une partie de soi. Je me suis mise à envier Ginny, qui peut encore serrer Harry dans ses bras. Moi il ne me reste que quelques cendres sur lesquelles souffler.

Mon rôle m'emmène parfois aux portes de la folie. Parce que faire semblant, même si c'est pour le bien être de tous, ça fatigue, ça essouffle, et parfois on oublie qui on est vraiment. Et la chute, à ce moment, le retour sur terre, est terrible. Ça fait tellement mal qu'on rêve de mourir, je rêve de mourir. Lorsque je me rend compte que le sang dans l'escalier ne disparaît pas, que mes mains tremblent quand je tiens ma baguette, que les voix de ceux dont j'ai pris la vie sont dans ma tête, avec leurs visages qui hantent les rares heures où j'ose fermer les yeux. J'ai peur du noir, parce que c'est à ce moment là que mes démons refont surface. J'ai tué la première fois, le jour de ma naissance, maman. La dernière fois, c'était hier.

"- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas Lovegood."

Je sursaute à peine, Zabini n'est pas vraiment discret.

"- J'espérais que regarder les étoiles m'apaiserait. Et toi, que fais tu là, derrière moi, à cette heure de la nuit ? Demandai-je.

- Je cherche des réponses, me dit il de sa voix trop grave.

- Parfois, il vaut mieux vivre dans un doux mensonge que dans une vérité qui te brise.

- Il y a des vérités comme les étoiles, qui sont d'une lumières si douce qu'elles ne nous éblouissent pas, répondit il en admirant la voie lactée."

Je frissonnais et préférais alors garder le silence, me demandant ce que penserait Georges de cette dernière phrase. Assurément qu'il préfère vivre dans le mensonge, l'illusion. Après tout, nous vivons tous dans l'illusion, celle de voir cette guerre finir rapidement. Finalement, l'enterrement de Pansy ne paraît pas si réaliste, je pense que Zabini périra avant, trop envouté par la lumière des étoiles et leur réponses qu'il ira les rejoindre dès lors que la vie ici sera trop duveteuse. C'est ce qui qualifie tous ces mensonges que l'on se conte les uns aux autres, un cocon duveteux qui maintien en vie. Jusqu'au jour où on ne croit plus aux mensonges, et on devient une ombre.

_Ceci est en quelque sorte la mise en place des personnages, du point de vue de Luna, atteinte d'une trop douce folie. Le prochain chapitre sera sur un personnage masculin._


	3. Chapter 2 l'aurore des sens

_Je publie, en esperant que même si je n'ai pas de commentaires quelqu'un me lit quand meme. Alors voilà le second chapitre, du point de vue de Drago._

Chapitre 2

PDV Drago

Granger m'agace, à nous dévisager à chaque instant. Il n'est pas encore 8 heures j'aimerai prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Déjà que me retrouver en présence d'autant d'anciens griffondors, c'est difficilement supportable, si elle ne fait pas d'efforts, je vais être obligé de riposter. J'en viens à me demander ce à quoi je pouvais bien songer en venant ici. Si seulement Saint Potter n'avait pas un esprit de sauveur aussi développé, je serais en train de croupir au fond d'une cellule, mais je saurais pourquoi. La, j'ai juste l'impression d'être tout autant prisonnier. Tient, elle a du mal à marcher la Granger, une mauvaise posture cette nuit ?

"- Ça va aller Hermione ? Demande le plus jeune des rouquins, visiblement soucieux. C'est étrange, je ne l'imaginais pas en mère poule... A moins que ce ne soit plus grave que ça ...

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, lui répondit elle, les dents serrées au possible.

Elle surprend alors mon regard songeur sur elle, et hausse un sourcil :

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes Malefoy ? Que d'amabilité n'est ce pas.

- Je me demande juste ce qui peut bien te forcer à marcher comme si tu avais 40 ans de plus vois tu ... Arthrose ? Je dissimule un sourire derrière ma tasse de café, soucieux de ne pas m'attirer les foudres de tous les habitants de la maison. Elle a alors une grimace étrange et je su que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

- Arthrose dis tu ? J'aurais plutôt dit Sectumsempra ! Elle relève alors difficilement son maillot, et je pu découvrir une cicatrice allant de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. D'une voix blanche, je lui demande :

- Qui ?

- Allons, devine, je suis sûre que ça ne doit pas être compliqué de deviner..."

Mon père est vraiment capable de tout, ça je le savais déjà, seulement je me demande surtout comme elle en a réchappé. C'est alors que je me rend compte que le silence règne depuis le début de notre conversation. Eux aussi ignoreraient ils une partie de l'histoire ? C'est ce moment qu'elle choisi pour quitter la pièce, montant les escalier d'un pas lent et lourd. Potter a un soupir et me dit sans me regarder.

"- Tu devrais éviter de la chercher sur ce sujet, si tu ne veux pas finir avec un Avada entre les deux yeux. Hermione vit très mal le fait de ne plus partir en mission depuis trois mois, j'aimerais que tu n'en rajoute pas une couche." Il me coupe en voyant que je m'apprête à riposter. " je sais que tu n'es pour rien dans cette histoire, mais tu es le portrait craché de ton père, et je sais que ses nuits sont hantées par son visage. La cicatrice qu'elle porte n'est qu'une partie de son fardeau."

Je quitte la salle et sort dans le jardin. Si cette chose peut en porter le nom, car ce n'est qu'un vaste repaire de bestioles à six pattes et plus, au milieu d'herbes m'arrivant aux genoux.

Elle me détestais avant, ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Pas que je m'en soucie vraiment, mais elle me fait pitié. Parce que je connais mon père, et sa cruauté sans borne, sur n'importe qui se dresse en travers de sa route. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là maintenant. Il a tué ma mère, parce qu'elle refusait que je prenne la marque. Ainsi fonctionne mon père. Marche ou crève. Je me demande quand même comment elle survit la Granger. Elle doit être sacrément coriace, parce que rares sont ceux qui sont passés entre les mains de mon géniteur et en sont ressortis sains d'esprit. Peut être qu'elle se drogue, avec des herbes magiques. Ou des potions. À moins qu'elle n'ait utilisé une pensine pour se sentir mieux. A l'époque, la seule chose qui fonctionnait sur moi, c'était l'adrénaline. Se laisser chuter, à cent mètres du sol, sur son balais, il n'y à rien de tel pour s'approcher d'une mort qui se refuse éternellement à vous. Je suis serpentard avant tout, un lâche au milieu des serpents.

Le nom des Malefoy est maudit, mais le savent ils seulement ? Un sang autrefois pur, maintenant pourri par la consanguinité. Nous sommes attends d'une folie sans fin, qui nous ronge et nous enferme dans une carapace de glace épaisse. Seuls les ténèbres nous sont offerts, un destin tout tracé depuis la naissance.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai osé défier mon destin. Passer du côté du bien, encore une folie. Mais qui donc peut juger de cette folie, s'il n'en n'est pas lui même atteint ? J'ai tué et torturé plus de moldus qu'il n'y en à dans la famille de Granger, et pourtant je suis ici, entre saint Potter et la princesse des griffondors. Suis je tombé bien bas, ou ai je enfin ouvert les yeux ? Mes os se sont peut être ressoudés, chaque fois que l'on géniteur les a brisé, mais rien ne pourra me rendre mon innocence. Il y a longtemps que je ne le suis plus.

Je sens des tremblements dans tout mon corps. Encore ce satané maléfice, made in Malefoy senior, qui va bientôt me faire plonger en enfer. Je vais devoir trouver un endroit pour hurler lorsque le feu me consumera, jusqu'à ce que mon père décide qu'il a assez joué pour ce soir. Jusqu'au jour ou je ne serais plus qu'une ombre, prisonnier de mon propre corps sans plus pouvoir hurler ma rage et ma douleur. Quel triste destin que celui des Malefoy.

J'aperçois Granger à sa fenêtre, on dirait qu'elle m'observe. Pauvre petite chose fragile, nous sommes deux à hurler en silence notre haine au monde, par fierté, par bêtise. Parce qu'au fond, une fois que nous serons morts, qu'est ce que ça changera hein ? Il y aura des gens sur nos tombes, à moins qu'on ne soit les derniers et que plus personne ne soit la pour nous pleurer. Il y aura nos noms dans les manuels d'histoire, mais aucun ne reflètera l'horreur de la guerre. Aucun ne sera capable d'imiter le dernier souffle de ma mère. Aucun ne pourra laisser couler le sang perdu à chaque bataille. Aucun ne seura refléter les sentiments totalement démoniaques qui nous habitent à chaque fois que l'un de nous ne rentre pas.

Je croise a nouveau le regard de Granger, et c'est comme si nous nous comprenions enfin.

Parce que pour comprendre la guerre, il faut la vivre. Il faut avoir 18 ans et être prêt à tout pour respirer librement, pour la liberté. On laissera jamais Voldemort gagner pour cette unique raison. Notre génération veut respirer.

_Respirer. Voilà ce à quoi ils aspirent tous. Mais le pourront ils un jour ? Cette fic est la pour que vous le decouvriez , bien sur. E.D_


	4. Chapter 3 la déchéance

_Passons maintenant à Hermione. Personnage ici complexe aux nombreux non dits. Trop nombreux peut être. Enfin, sinon j'ai vu que de nombreuses personnes avaient lu le début de cette fiction, mais le nombre de reviews est faible... Je souhaite avant tout m'améliorer, alors n'oubliez pas que votre avis m'apporte beaucoup, même s'il est négatif. Et puis, c'est la seul manière dont je suis rémunérée alors ;_)

On se retrouve en bas.

PDV Hermione

Trois mois et deux jours. C'est le temps qui s'est écoulé sans que je puisse mettre un pied dehors. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien, même mes paroles ne sont plus écoutées. Ginny m'a bien fait comprendre, l'autre jour, que je ne comptais plus autant qu'avant dans les décisions importantes. Avant, c'est avant mon altercation avec Malefoy père. Je vois encore ses sorts jaillir de sa baguette pour le percuter de plein fouet, me faisant endurer milles tourments et douleurs. Et puis, après la douleur physique, est venue la douleur morale. Et quoi de mieux que de détruire l'honneur d'une femme pour la détruire entièrement. Je sens encore, chaque nuit, ses mains sur mon corps, son visage près du mien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'abaisserait à poser ses mains sur moi, la sang de bourbe. Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas dérangé, la guerre avant tout. Gagner, obtenir des informations, par tous les moyens. Je me frotte le dos de la main gauche, encore et encore, comme à chaque fois que je repense à ce moment. Parce qu'il m'a mordu la main à un moment. Alors je frotte, inconciement.

Depuis qu'il m'a laissée pour morte près du square Grimaud, je ne vis plus vraiment. Et depuis deux jours, Malefoy fils se balade en liberté à quelques mètres de moi. C'est ignoble, comme revoir son père encore et encore à chaque heure. Pourtant, la dehors, alors que je l'observe par la fenêtre, il ne ressemble en rien à son géniteur. Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi, dans le tourbillon de cette guerre qui nous enlace et nous empêche de vivre. Au fil du temps, on se transforme en ombre, ou en cadavre. Quel dur choix.

"- Entrez", criai-je en réponse aux trois coups frappés à la porte, stoppant net ma main en train de frotter à sang la deuxième.

Je suis surprise de voir entrer un Théodore étrangement mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, je ne connais de lui que ce que j'ai pu voir à Poudlard. Je l'ai souvent aperçu à la bibliothèque, ou alors avec Malefoy. Mais ici, dans la chambre, il semble totalement différent. Presque intimidé, les traits tirés et le regard fuyant. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur après avoir croisé son regard.

"- Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais ... On m'a dit que pour me rendre utile, je pouvait venir voir si tu avais besoin d'aide dans tes recherches. Me dit il droit dans les yeux. Enfin un peu de franchise.

- Qui ça on ? Lui demandai-je d'un air revêche.

- Potter, entre autre, me répondit - il, son regard s'attardant sur le dos de ma main. Je me dépêche de l'enfoncer dans une poche de mon jean moldu.

Harry. Forcément. Toujours à essayer de me trouver une nounou. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde guette le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Comme si je risquais de me briser à tout moment. Faut croire qu'il s'en veut le sauveur. C'est lui qui m'a envoyée dans cette mission suicide, après tout. Enfin, il faudra bien qu'il me lâche à un moment. Je surprend le regard de Nott sur moi et hausse les épaules :

"- je devrai m'en sortir, merci." Il esquisse une grimace et ressort.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire des recherches aujourd'hui. Pas encore. Cette bibliothèque me donne envie de vomir. Il faut vraiment que je commence à tomber folle pour repousser la chaleur que m'apportent habituellement mes livres. Complètement folle. Mais c'est notre lot à tous ici. Harry prend la responsabilité de tout ce qui nous arrive. Ginny prend sur elle pour ne pas montrer qu'elle sait que son amour ne l'aime pas comme il devrait. Luna est perdu dans son monde, sans retour en arrière possible. Neville ne reviendra pas. Dean pleure encore la mort de Seamus. Padma ne peut se regarder dans un miroir sans voir sa sœur. Molly ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses fils. Teddy ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde est si attentif avec lui. Georges est une ombre. Ron me regarde avec pitié, et passe son temps à essayer de percer le secret de mes hurlements nocturnes. On est tous obsédés par quelque chose, mais ça ne change rien à notre vie de tout les jours. Ou plutôt ça a tout changé au début, mais maintenant on vit avec nos blessures.

Je ne pourrait dans doute pas retourner en mission avant encore deux mois. Je vais devoir accepter de travailler avec l'ancien serpentard, puisque sa compagnie est la seule qui va m'être offerte pendant un certain temps. Peut être que lui saura comprendre. Après tout, il ne me connaît guère, nous pourrions faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce serait comme une renaissance au milieu de cette guerre qui m'a détruite, entièrement, profondément. Mais je garde la tête haute, pour que tous pensent que je suis toujours aussi forte. Car ce qui compte, c'est l'apparence. Si je semble aller bien, on me donnera à nouveau ma place à cette fichue table du conseil. Je prouverai à Ginny que je ne suis pas finie, que sans Ron et moi, son Hary serait mort. Peut être que je lui ouvrirait les yeux aussi. Je pourrait lui dire que son cher et tendre se perd régulièrement entre les bras d'une autre.

Enfin, c'est ce que je ferai si je n'étais pas moi. Je suis extérieurement forte, mais trop faible pour être celle qui ouvrira une guerre interne. On n'a pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant.

Sinon, au final, nous deviendrions tous des ombres, parce que tous nos petits secrets seraient dévoilés, aux yeux de tous, et ça, ce serait ingérable. On fait déjà assez de sacrifices, pas besoin de se jeter nous même en pâture à la mort.

_mes chapitres sont courts c'est vrai, mais je les étoffe peu à peu. Et puis, je ne veux pas forcément que les personnages en dévoile trop, parce que les chapitres seront nombreux. On retrouvera peut être plusieurs fois les mêmes, car certains ne vont pas tarder à souffrir. Encore plus. Aller, à bientôt_


	5. Chapter 4 la folie nous guette

_Les ennuies commencent à la fin de ce chapitre. Pas que ce soit joyeux avant, ce n'est qu'un ressassement de faits. Maintenant, les drames peuvent prendre place doucement, se profiler à l'horizon avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de dire quidditch. _

**RARA hp123**: je sais que c'est compliqué au départ, mais j'espère que tu as su t'y retrouver après. Sinon, tous les personnages vont passer entre mes griffes et tu verras que leurs travers sont parfois a la limite de la folie. Merci pour tes encouragements,à bientôt j'espère.

PDV Blaise

C'est dingue de voir à quel point la guerre influe sur la mentalité de toute notre génération. C'est comme si nous étions passés de l'enfance à l'âge à adulte dans un laps de temps tellement court qu'on a oublié. Oubliés les cours interminables, les provocations aux griffondors, et le prince des serpentards. Plus rien n'existe en dehors de cette guerre, mes certitudes se sont envolées en même temps que ma mère. La belle affaire, disparaître sans laisser de trace mais en laissant son fils unique. J'ai beau les détester, elle et son amour de l'argent, elle et sa lâcheté pourtant commune aux serpentards, elle était ma seule famille.

On est tous un peu perdus dans cette grande maison aussi froide que Granger dans ses mauvais jours, et ils sont nombreux. J'étais la quand elle s'est fait torturée, ses hurlements emplissaient le manoir Malefoy oú je logeais alors. Jusque tard dans la nuit, elle hurlait, et je ne dormais pas. Mais je n'ai rien fait non plus. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Quand je passe la main sur mon dos, je sens mes propres cicatrices. Éducation de mangemort sur le tard, alors mon obéissance à du être construite entièrement à coup de doloris et autres sortilèges tous plus noirs les uns que les autres.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, amenant la lumière blafarde de la nuit. Pansy apparaît, et je discerne déjà les poches sous ses yeux, pourtant si bien dissimulées tous les jours. L'apparence est notre seule force, la seule chose que nous pouvons encore maîtriser un peu. Ses yeux pourtant, parlent pour elle. Ils sont tellement ternes que mon cœur se serre au souvenir de l'océan qu'ils me faisaient apercevoir.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur une chaise près de moi, appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle me murmure du bout des lèvres :

"- Tu crois que tout ça va s'arrêter un jour ? Qu'on a bien fait de venir ici ? J'ai tellement peur de vous perdre, vous êtes la seule chose qui me reste.

Je dodeline la tête, hésitant à lui révéler une bien cruelle vérité. L'entendre me poser ces questions est un reflet de mes propres doutes.

- On en sortira jamais de cet enfer, maintenant qu'on y a mît les pieds. Toute notre vie, on va souffrir et payer le prix fort. Les visages et les voix, de ceux qui tu as tués ou qui sont morts a tes côtés, continueront de te hanter, encore et toujours. N'imagine même pas oublier, c'est ancré en nous. -je prend sa main et la serre doucement -On ne sera jamais heureux, la folie de la guerre ne nous laissera jamais en paix. C'est comme une malédiction. Mais bon, tout ça c'est si on survit et notre meilleure chance est ici, parmis ceux qui se battent pour leur liberté."

Je sens alors, plus que je ne vois, les larmes de Pansy. C'est tellement rare. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Tout va mal, puisque lorsque Pansy, notre petite sœur à Drago et moi, pleure, c'est que la fin est proche. La seule fois où elle s'est laissée aller ainsi, c'est quand nous avons découvert les sévices que son père lui faisait subir, et qu'elle a souhaité nous expliquer à quel point elle était détruite. Et ça nous a détruit tous les trois. Les griffondors ont leur Trio d'or, mais nous aussi existons de la même manière. Toujours la pour se soutenir les uns les autres. La loyauté n'est pas une exclusivité rouge et or, elle existe aussi chez les serpents que nous sommes.

Alors qu'elle se lève pour sortir de cette pièce à l'atmosphère devenue pesante, je décide d'aller faire un tour dans les étages supérieurs. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour Pansy ce soir, et ça mettre les tripes. Alors je tente d'oublier.

J'ai envie de croiser à nouveau Lovegood. Cette fille est tellement étrange, et en même temps peut être la meilleure de nous tous. Son appartenance à Serdaigle sans doute. Elle possède ce genre de magnétisme qui met de la couleur dans nos vie à tous. On passe alors du noir et blanc à une multitude de couleurs. Le moindre de ses mots nous fait sourire. Si seulement on pouvait tous être aussi bons acteurs. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien qu'elle est aussi mal que notre Pans' seulement elle le cache différemment. Là où Pansy est un mur de glace, Lovegood passe son temps à se battre pour les autres, pour qu'ils sourient. A croire qu'elle vit à travers eux, à travers nous.

Stupide guerre qui nous fait devenir adultes trop vite. Drago devrait être toujours le plus grand coureur de Poudlard, Pansy notre sœur pleine de sarcasmes qui nous materne un peu trop. Luna mettrait encore des boucles d'oreilles radis, Weaslette et son frère se chamaillerait pour s'asseoir à côté de Potter. Lui, il regarderai le monde en essayant d'être toujours plus protecteur, mais simplement par amitié, pas par nécessité. Granger serait première de sa promotion et respectée de tous les profs, passant quand même beaucoup de temps à lancer des piques à Drago. Londubat serait vivant et serait toujours terrifié par Rogue. Et moi dans tout ça, je serais enfin moi même. Un petit serpentard un peu vantard, un peu pervers d'après Pans', mais un ami sur qui on peut compter, et qui deviendrait un jour langue de plomb. Je suis pas mauvais en cours, je me débrouille seulement pour ne pas trop en faire.

Je m'assois â la fenêtre ou se trouvait Loufoca l'autre soir. A croire que ça me rassure de l'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être comme avant. Comme quand notre seule préoccupation résidait dans le mot amitié et non pas survivre. J'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité, dans cette maison devenue notre nouveau chez nous, alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours. Mais mes pensées sont stoppées d'un coup : un cri me parvient et il provient du hall d'entrée. A cette heure ci, cela ne peut être que mauvais signe. Je descend les escaliers a toute vitesse, entendant en même temps un raffut sans nom à l'étage du dessus et tombe sur une scène aussi macabre que celles qui l'ont précédé.

Du sang sur le tapis, comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez, a tel point que c'est la première chose qui m'a frappé a mon arrivée qui ne date pourtant pas. En voyant Madame Weasley agenouillée sur le sol, je ne me pose plus de question : le seul de la fratrie en mission cette nuit est le plus jeune des frères.

Je sais déjà que le survivant et Granger ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et que la nuit va être écourtée pour tous. En parlant du loup, voici Potter, aussi débraillé qu'à son habitude. Le plis qui lui barre le front est encore plus accentué que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé. Le corps de Weasley est emmené vers l'infirmerie alors que Granger descend seulement. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas rappliqué avant, sachant qui était en mission cette nuit. En parlant de ça, où est Lupin ? Ils étaient deux cette nuit, s'il n'est pas là...

Je n'ose imaginer à quoi va ressembler la prochaine journée, une autre à ajouter a la longue liste que nous avons déjà tous vécues, nous la génération déjà trop malmenée par la vie. Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

_vous me détestez, je m'en doute. Je me dépêche de vous pondre le prochain chapitre, promis. Et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre impression._


	6. Chapter 5 la valse des mensonges

Bonjour amis lecteurs ! Comme je n'ai toujours pas fini mes examens, je publie toujours quand j'ai le temps... Mais promis je serais bientôt ponctuelle ! Enfin sinon, pour ce chapitre voici les pensées de Harry, qui vont sûrement vous paraître un peu beaucoup incompréhensible, mais en faisant quelques liens avec les chapitres précédents, tout devrait s'éclairer... Enfin j'espère ,sinon c'est que je suis vraiment très mauvaise, enfin, on se retrouve en bas.

PDV Harry

Ma première erreur a été d'envoyer Hermione dans ce foutu guet-à-pent, tout cela pour obtenir des informations qui, bien qu'utiles, ne changent pas le cours de cette guerre. Ma seconde erreur est sous mes yeux, entourée de Madame Pomfresh et d'une ancienne élève de Poudlard, Padma qui aide notre infirmière de son mieux. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai seulement peur que cela ne suffise pas et que mon erreur vienne me hanter à jamais. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre Ron, pas alors que ma meilleure amie se remet difficilement de sa dernière mission, pas alors qu'elle me file entre les doigts depuis ce jour la sans même pouvoir l'en empêcher. Ginny, à côté de moi, serre mon bras en attendant que je la rassure comme avant, quand je l'aimais autant qu'elle m'aime. Pourtant je suis incapable du moindre geste d'affection, je suis comme paralysé par la vision du corps sanglant de son frère.

C'est lui qui s'est porté volontaire pour aller sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche de livres pour les recherches d'Hermione. Quand je pense qu'elle voulait elle même s'y rendre, qu'aurait-elle fait face à des mangemorts, alors qu'elle est incapable d'admettre ses faiblesses physiques encore trop présentes. Je le sais, l'infirmière m'informe régulièrement de ses visites nocturnes en quête de potion soulageant sa douleur. Elle est assise sur une chaise dans le coin le plus recule de la pièce, droite dans sa peine et sa rancœur. Je suis certain qu'elle m'en veut, et se demande de quelle manière me faire payer mes deux échecs successifs.

Trois, avec Remus. Car lui n'aura pas la chance de rentrer ce soir, il s'est effondré sur le palier, déjà parti rejoindre Sirius et mes parents. Au moins n'est il pas en train de m'observer comme le fait ma presque sœur en ce moment, cherchant dans mes yeux une réponse à sa question muette. Va-t-il survivre, oui ou non ? Devra-t-elle me tuer en guise de vengeance ? Je lui retourne son regard et sens Ginny se détacher de moi pour aller se planter devant Hermione. Seuls des chuchotis me parviennent,mais je devine que rien de ce qu'elles se disent n'est idyllique. Depuis trois mois, elles sont différentes l'une envers l'autre. Hermione sait pour les sentiments, ou plutôt mon absence de sentiments pour Ginny. Ginny sait que si je ne défend pas Hermione, c'est parce qu'un secret se cache sous tout ça, et que malheureusement elle ne fera jamais parti de notre trio. Une pièce rapportée, dirait ma meilleure amie. Peut être, mais elle souffre aussi, différemment mais violemment, je le vois chaque jour. C'est une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment.

Il s'est passé quelque chose entre elles mais j'ignore exactement la nature de cet événement. Mon regard se pose sur Ron, maintenant allongé et enveloppé de bandages. Je cherche madame Pomfresh des yeux mais ne la vois plus. Je m'approche alors de Ron et souffle a son oreille, d'une voix suppliante :

"- Me laisse pas Ron, c'est pas le moment, pas encore, si tu pars, s'en est fini de tout ce pourquoi on s'est battus jusqu'à présent vieux"

C'est en partie faux. Je me mens à moi même en lui disant ça, alors je sors de l'infirmerie et monte les escaliers. J'entends la porte se rouvrir et sens déjà la présence rassurante autant qu'effrayante d'Hermione. Je me retourne et l'observe au bas des marche. C'est elle qui brise la première le silence pesant, alors que je me suis assis sur une marche, la surplombant légèrement.

" - Pourquoi lui Harry ? Pourquoi est ce que la seule personne qui nous maintient en vie, toi comme moi, doit elle prendre des risques ? Tu sais que je sais ce qu'il se passe dans cette foutue maison. Tu te crois discret, mais tu l'est autant Lupin les nuits de pleine lune" ses yeux se voilent un instant " S'il ne s'en sort pas, tu sais ce qui va nous arriver, à tous. On a déjà trop perdu pour se permettre une nouvelle souffrance, je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive ! " Ses yeux étaient un mélange de haine et de larmes " Il doit survivre ! " j'étais déjà sur elle avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, la berçant lentement alors que ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

Bien sur qu'elle savait. Depuis le début, elle devait savoir ce que Ron et moi préparions. Au delà de mon aventure purement sexuelle avec une autre que Ginny, il y avait un secret. Nous faisions des recherches de notre côté pour que je crée un horcruxe. Et elle savait aussi sûrement que Ron pouvait en être la clé, maintenant que nous savions comme procéder. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose et qu'il se trouve aux portes de la mort, je devais l'utiliser. Pour créer l'horcruxe. Comble de l'horreur, tout cela était parfaitement prémédité, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était pour cela qu'il avait été volontaire pour cette mission. Il savait les risques encourus et voulait même les affronter. Hermione souffla contre moi :

"- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je soupire bruyamment et aperçoit alors celle qui dans une autre vie, serait devenue ma fiancée puis ma femme.

- C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. "

Elle se dégage de mes bras et monte l'escalier sans se retourner, lentement, difficilement, saleté de blessure. Je me tourne vers Ginny et attend qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Mais rien ne vient, elle passe seulement à côté de moi et monte à son tour. Arrivée à mi chemin, elle se retourne vers moi :

" -Nous saurons dans deux jours s'il se rétablira ... En attendant, il n'y a plus rien à faire, Padma et Pomona ont fait tout ce qu'elles pouvaient."

Aucune émotion ne transparaît dans ses yeux. Alors qu'elle reprend son ascension, je comprend que quelque chose vient de se briser en elle. Malefoy, lui aussi présent dans l'escalier, se pousse pour la laisser passer. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là à cette heure ci, et surtout si lui aussi compte m'enfoncer un peu plus la tête sous l'eau. Mais il me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il comprenait que ce soir n'était pas le bon pour engager quoique ce soit de verbal, alors je décide de monter me coucher. Peut être que seul dans le noir je parviendrai à me décider sur comment enterrer Rémus, et surtout, fermer mon esprit à toute cette folie meurtrière qui nous enserre dans son étau brûlant.

Voilà voilà, Harry dans toute sa splendeur, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Pas de Blaise, ni de Pansy et encore moins de Théo et Drago. Mais ça va changer, et très vite. Prochain chapitre Samedi prochain, d'un PdV féminin... Alors, on lance les paris ? Allez, bisous.


	7. Chapter 6 sensations décuplées

**Je suis en retard et je m'en excuse platement, c'est un manque de respect envers ceux qui me lisent régulièrement ( et que je remercie d'ailleurs beaucoup) je tâcherai maintenant de publier chaque vendredi dans faute, mais la avec le bac et d'autres petits trucs, ça a été compliqué. **

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre, c'est plus de la transition, avec un nouvel horizon pour le prochain chapitre qui sera plus lourd en révélation choquantes et douloureuses. **

**On se retrouve a la fin pour les Rar anonymes.**

PDV Pansy

Bleue. Rouge. Verte. Trois petites fioles sont alignées devant moi, sur cette table où trône par la même occasion un petit sachet plein de boulettes d'herbes de couleur bleue nuit. Voilà comment se forger son propre univers, la meilleure manière de s'évader sans déranger personne. J'ai entendu dire que le rouquin allait s'en remettre. Quelle chance, dommage qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher sans risquer de s'écrouler. Mon cœur se serre en imaginant que bientôt, lorsque je partirai en mission, cette personne sur ce lit, ça pourra être moi.

Mes yeux oscillent entre les fioles et les herbes, mais je lui ai promis de l'attendre pour commencer. Elle n'a pas intérêt à traîner ou je risque bien de craquer et me payer une petite tournée à PerfectLand toute seule. Je sens déjà l'odeur de la sérénité qui titille mes lèvres, le souffle de la tranquillité sur la nuque.

Un simple coup contre ma porte et cette dernière est déjà entrouverte, révélant une ombre dans ma chambre. Elle entre et referme en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme si personne n'était au courant de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Comme s'ils étaient aveugles, faut pas rêver non plus. Elle se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil en face du mon set esquisse un sourire en détaillant les différentes propositions face à elle.

"- Tu ne sors pas de ta chambre depuis des jours et tu trouves le moyen de te procurer tout ça. A croire que tu t'enfuies chaque nuit pour faire des réserves, souffle t-elle.

- Disons que mes réserves me suivent depuis longtemps, en vue de jours comme ceux-ci. C'était bien l'enterrement ? je lui offre mon sourire le plus serpentard.

- Comme tous les enterrements Parkinson, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était Rémus dans ce putain de cercueil. On a parlé de lui en termes élogieux, on lui a offert une jolie plaque au cimetière, on a pleuré et on est rentrés. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? Si certains se sont mis à hurler à l'injustice ? elle me regarde en biais, son regard allant de moi à la table.

- Comment s'est comporté Potter ?

- Silencieux, comme toujours. Sa peine est bien plus hurlante dans son silence que dans ses cris, elle se penche et prélève un petit tas d'herbes et se met à le mâchonner tranquillement. Je fais de même, m'attendant à ce qu'elle poursuive, ce qui ne tarde pas.

- Il sombre, et l'Ordre tout entier avec lui. Depuis que le Trio d'Or est en difficulté en fait.

Elle se cale au fond de son fauteuil,les yeux clos.

- C'est sur que voir Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, meilleurs amis du Survivant, incapables de retourner en missions, ça ne vas pas améliorer le moral des troupes."

Elle entrouvre les yeux et me fixe, ayant apparemment des envies de meurtre sur ma petite personne.

"- Si on veut gagner maintenant, il va falloir vendre notre âme au diable, " elle murmure, comme si prononcer ces mots trop fort pouvait les rendre plus réels.

_Flash back_

_Trois nuits auparavant, dans la cuisine, Pansy aurait préfère tomber sur Blaise, ou même Drago, plutôt que sur elle. Comme si elles pouvaient discuter sans s'entretuer avec un passé si différent. Pourtant, au bout de longues minutes de silence, à se dévisager en chiens de faïence, elles ont entamé une discussion. Sur la guerre, la terreur et la peur. Elle voulait savoir comment la petite garce de serpentard avait eu l'envie de venir les rejoindre. La réponse s'était fait désirer, et alors qu'elle avait entamé un mouvement pour partir, laissant Parkinson dans la lumière blafarde de la lune, un souffle lui avait répondu :_

_"- Rester près du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est comme voler chaque jour au dessus d'immenses filets du diable, prêts à t'engloutir à la moindre défaillance. Mais au dessus de toi, ce sont d'énormes toiles d'araignées où vivent des ombres qui ne veulent qu'admirer toute forme d'autonomie, de réflexion personnelle que ton esprit pourrait abriter. Tu dois en permanence être sur tes gardes sur tout ce qui t'entoure. Et si tu veux échapper à tout ça, tu finis par passer un pacte avec le diable pour pouvoir respirer sans crainte car tu t'es élevé dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts. Mais au prix de ta conscience. C'est le prix de la liberté dans les ténèbres."_

_Une fois cette tirade achevée, elles étaient toutes les deux remontées dans la chambre de Pansy, pour parler, encore et encore, et la fille de mangemorts avait alors proposé à cette fille de l'Ordre de partager plus que des mots, un univers. Elle avait accepté, après tout, un pas de plus ou de moins vers le bord du précipice, ce n'est plus grand chose ._

Je la dévisage, apaisée par ces petites herbes au pouvoir tout sauf factice du moins sur le moment. Elle a l'air tellement différente quand elle se laisse aller comme maintenant, lorsqu'elle oublie qui nous sommes tous, au milieu de cette guerre. C'est presque comme si on était amies. Elles sont sacrément bonnes ces herbes pour que je pense un truc pareil... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer sur ce truc qu'on partage toutes les deux. On s'inquiète pour les gens qu'on aime. Alors pour oublier qu'on à plus d'ongles à force de les ronger, pour oublier qu'on final, on serait prêtés à crever pour qu'eux vivent, on se drogue, un peu plus chaque soir, histoire de nager un peu dans l'insouciance de temps en temps. Faut bien que quelqu'un soit à la hauteur tous les jours, alors on a pris ce rôle. Ce rôle de mère poule qui finira par nous briser.

Alors que je m'apprête à la lancer sur ce que va devenir le rouquin infirme, la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Drago Malefoy avec mon prénom sur les lèvres. Putain, la c'est la merde. Je lui fais signe de fermer la porte au plus vite, ce qu'il accompli sans quitter mon invitée des yeux. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que nous ne sommes pas en train de boire du thé avec des gâteaux secs.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Granger ? "

Ça y est, le duel est lancé, je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre à l'abri en attendant que ça se tasse, puisque de toute façon mon tour va venir. Espérons qu'il se soit déjà assez défoulé d'ici là pour m'épargner. Je devrais peut être aller chercher Zabini... En fait non, il me reprocherai surtout de ne pas l'avoir invité. Granger se redresse et regarde Drago dans les yeux, jonglant intérieurement entre les options qui s'offrent à elle. Pourvu qu'elle ne choisisse pas de ... trop tard :

"- Tu veux vraiment savoir Malefoy ? Très bien, assied toi ça risque d'être long. Là - elle prend la fiole bleue- je m'apprête à partir vers un pays imaginaire où je vais enfin pouvoir oublier que mon meilleur ami est dans un êtat pire que celui dans lequel m'a laissé ton père. Je vais aussi oublier que mon Survivant de meilleur ami s'apprête à devenir aussi monstrueux que Voldemort lui même. Arrête de frissonner, ce n'est qu'un nom. Je vais aussi faire en sorte d'oublier que maintenant nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, qui est accessoirement en train de couler. Je vais occulter le fait que tu possèdes les mêmes yeux que ton père, qui me filent encore des cauchemars et m'empêchent de dormir correctement. Par contre je vais accompagner Parkinson, qui à la gentillesse de partager ses petits anti-stress avec moi, dans un monde imaginaire où elle et moi n'auront pas besoin de veiller sur vous à chaque instant en espérant que vous n'allez pas vous faire tuer stupidement. "

Elle ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez alors que Drago paraît étonné qu'elle lui ai déballé tout ça sans qu'il ai besoin de batailler longtemps. Les bienfaits des herbes. Merveilleuses petites choses. La nuit va être longue si ils décident de se mettre à communiquer comme des gens normaux. Je le vois me jeter un regard interrogateur, j'hoche alors la tête et il va se poser sur mon lit, proche de la table sur laquelle il se pense je pour attraper la fiole rouge.o

"- Alors dis moi Granger, tu permets que je vous accompagne ?"

Ainsi commence une nuit de pure illusion, où nous ne sommes que trois êtres pommés dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur mais qui leur convient bien mieux. Les explications viendront demain matin, profitons.

**Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est plutôt transitif, mais je ressentais le besoin de l'écrire de cette manière. **

**RAR**

**Akane: c'est vrai que sur ce coup la c'est mesquin de ma part, mais d'autant plus que ce chapitre ne t'a pas apporté de réponse. Le prochain te plairas sûrement. J'en suis meme sûre !**

**Elena: j'adore tes reviews a chaque chapitre, ça me donne un point de vue dégagé a chaque fois, c'est fort pratique ! Sinon je suis contenté que tu apprécie mon histoire, et tu dois être heureuse, Ron n'est pas mort. Enfin pas encore. Allez, bisous ;)**


	8. Chapter 7 sans retour possible

_Bonjour lecteurs la plupart du temps anonymes, je publie avec quelques heures de retard parce que j'ai hier soir fêté mon bac de français. Promis la semaine prochaine je me rattrape avec un très long chapitre, qui va vous donner des envies de meurtres mais aussi vous offrir des rebondissements mémorables. Enfin ça c'est si je publie, parce que malgré les 1700 visiteurs sur cette fic depuis ses débuts, seules 12 reviews existent a ce jour. Du coup, j'ignore totalement si vous aimez, si vous détester, enfin vous voyez quoi. Donc à non entendeur, je ne suis pas a la recherche absolue de revieuws, juste d'avis concrets dans le but de m'améliorer. _

PDV Drago

J'allume une énième cigarette sorcière,sans doute la septième de la nuit, dans laquelle j'ai au préalable intégré une boulette d'herbe. Je me demandais comment Granger survivais, maintenant je sais. Reste à savoir si elle se sent vraiment mieux. Elle ne peut pas aller bien, seulement donner le change. J'espère en tout cas, sinon ça serait tragique, nous l'aurions perdu dans un monde de ténèbres. Pas que je tienne à elle, mais elle est indispensable à la résistance, sans elle l'Elu n'est plus rien. Et je ne compte pas me retrouver aux pieds du Lord, ce qu'il me ferait subir pour ma désertion défierai les lois de la cruauté. Non, définitivement, Granger est essentielle à la victoire, alors pourquoi Potter ne peut il pas faire son boulot et s'occuper d'elle ? Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le regard de celle qui occupe mes pensées à cet instant, posé sur ma personne.

" - Oui Granger ? Un petit sourire suffisant est présent sur mes lèvres mais je ne peux le faire disparaître.

- Je me demande juste... Elle paraît hésiter mais les substances présentes dans son organisme la pousse à parler, après avoir rejetée la tête en arrière : C'est la lâcheté qui t'a poussé à intégrer l'Ordre ?"

Je sursaute légèrement à cette question. Ainsi les confidences étaient engagées, nous allions pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet qui occupe toutes nos pensées habituellement. Je décide alors de forcer les choses.

"- Je vais te répondre à une condition : une réponse contre une autre. "

Elle hoche la tête en guise d'approbation tandis que Pansy soupire de dépit, sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre. Une véritable avalanche de révélations ou une montagne de mensonges censés être notre défense. Ouvre tes oreilles Pans' tu vas être surprise.

"-Je suis ici pour plusieurs raisons : échapper à mon père, et sa violence paternelle sans limites, sauver ma peau car je sais que le Lord ne peut gagner, et surtout, je suis venu parce que Blaise et Pansy le voulaient. Ils sont ma famille maintenant. "

Je croise le regard de Pansy et plonge dans la noirceur de ses pupilles, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir me noyer dedans pour échapper à cette vie.

"-A ton tour Granger. Pourquoi n'es tu pas en ce moment même en train de veiller sur ton Weasley ? "

Touchée. Ses yeux se voilent, elle doit sûrement penser à cet idiot. S'il savait que sa Miss Je Sais Tout est présentement en train de planer avec deux des pires serpentards. Manque juste Blaise et Théo pour que son envie de revenir à la vie s'éteigne. Je me flagelle mentalement devant ma cruauté. C'est ma nature profonde.

"- Ron -elle se mordille la levre, hésitante - Ron et moi ne sommes plus dans d'aussi bon termes ces derniers temps. La guerre nous change, nous module de telle façon à ce que nous ne vivions que pour elle, et elle n'épargne personne. Depuis mon ... accident... disons que je suis mise à l'écart de la guerre, alors je suis comme mise à l'écart de mes amis aussi. Ils sont en train d'élaborer un plan d'un danger démentiel, et je ne l'ai appris que récemment "

Elle ne me dit pas tout, je le sais pertinemment, mais à quoi bon la brusquer. Je suis tout de même intrigué par sa dernière phrase, mais elle ne dira rien de plus. Pour le moment. La voix de Pansy s'élève alors :

"- Vous vous faites du mal pour rien, a quoi bon remuer toute cette boue de trahisons et douleurs.

- Attend un instant Parkinson, je dois poser une question." Elle évite mon regard, je me demande ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir me demander. " Comment réagirais tu face à ton père ou ta tante sur le champs de bataille? Face à des mangemorts qui t'on entouré depuis ta naissance ? Parce que ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir passer ton temps ici, protégé de tout, sans rien faire en échange. Une fois que tu seras en état de te battre, et je parle ici de confiance, tu iras tuer. Alors dis moi, que feras tu ?"

Je prend le temps de réfléchir, sachant très bien qu'elle souffre de se sentir inactive ici et de ne servir à rien.

"-Disons que je ferais tout pour que cette situation arrive le plus tard possible. Ou qu'un autre se charge d'eux avant. En revanche, si ma mère se trouvait sur le même champs de bataille que moi, je ne pourrais pas l'approcher. Elle reste ma mère. Celle qui me protégeait contre mon père, et si j'ai longuement hésité avant de venir, c'est à cause d'elle, et elle uniquement. Et aujourd'hui, elle est morte.

Mais peux tu seulement imaginer ce que je vis ? "

C'est à ce moment que Pansy intervient :

"- Je te rappelle Malefoy, que je suis dans le même cas que toi !" Ses lèvres semblent cracher ces derniers mots. " Laisse moi te répondre moi aussi Granger, puisque tu as l'air intéressée par notre douleur. Nous avons tout quitté, pour toujours. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui- elle me désigne de la tête- Théo n'a plus de parents depuis que le Lord les à abattus pour l'exemple. Blaise à vu des dizaines d'hommes passer dans le lit de sa mère qu'il ne se souvient sûrement pas du tiers d'entre eux. Il voue une haine sans limite au Mage parce que par sa faute, les sang-purs ont vécu dans un carcans, entourés de préjugés. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose, nous ne sommes pas tous issus de la consanguinité et autres idioties. Et ces mangemorts qui nous ont entourés depuis notre naissance comme tu dis, ils n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt pour nous protéger. Jamais. Ils sont seulement soumis aux ténèbres, rien d'autre. "

Elle éclate alors d'un petit rire aiguë. Nous échangeons un regard avec Granger, car nous savons que ce sont là les effets de la drogue. Nous passons de la rage à l'euphorie pour un rien, mais au moins entre temps nous évacuons toute cette rancœur qui nous habite. Et c'est tout ce que nous demandons pour pouvoir continuer de donner le changer, sauvegarder les apparences. Car c'est ce que nous devons faire, pour le bien être de tous, et avant tout le notre. On ne partage pas ses peurs, c'est bien un acte trop faible alors on ment. J'ai découvert dans cette chambre un endroit où je vais pouvoir être moi-même, puisque Pansy vit comme moi, et Granger en a autant besoin que nous.

Un prénom est hurlé dans le couloir, alors qu'en regardant la montre je vois quatre heure du matin. Ce n'est pas une alerte, c'est une plainte, et le prénom hurlé, celui de la griffondor ici présente. Ayant aussi reconnu son prénom, elle se lève en sursaut et ouvre la porte à la volée. Potter apparaît alors dans l'encadrement, et grimace en nous voyant. Pourtant il dit à sa meilleure amie :

"-C'est Ron, il est en pleine crise de spasmes. Pomfresh dit qu'il ne survivra pas cette fois-ci, elle ne peut rien pour lui." Ses yeux brûle de rage, et d'une autre émotion que je ne peux identifier à cette distance. " Laisse moi créer un Horcruxe Mione. C'est ce qu'il voulait. "

Hermione recule d'un pas, se tourne vers nous et je vois que nous avons tous les trois compris la même chose malgré le fait que Potter ai chuchoté. Cet idiot de Survivant veut se créer un Horcruxe en utilisant son meilleur ami pour victime. Putain de génération complètement timbrée.

_laissez moi un peu de temps avant de me tuer, vous pourriez me détester encore plus la semaine prochaine. Bisous, Eleo.D_


	9. Chapter 8 le temps des désillusions

**_Bonsoir à tous/toutes !_**

**_je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de votre soutien qui me pousse à continuer cette histoire qui n'est pas prêt de finir._**

**_ce chapitre à été compliqué à écrire, j'ai longuement hésité sur le choix du PDV pour finalement choisir notre blonde préférée. Le prochain chapitre devrait vraiment (je dis a chaque fois qu'un long chapitre arrive et je suis toujours prise au dépourvu, quand le vendredi est venu) être long, puisque après je pars en vacances, et je ne sais pas si je pourrait poster. Enfin on en reparle la semaine prochaine, on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

PDV Luna

Décidément, il n'aura pas fallu longtemps avant que la situation devienne critique. Les serpentards ne sont même pas la cause de cette réunion des plus matinales. Tous les membres importants sont présents, même Hermione à retrouvé son siège, alors que Ginny lui lance des regards à faire ployer le saule cogneur lui même. Toujours ces vilains petits secrets qui courent entre les murs de notre repère, il faudra bien les dévoiler un jour ou l'autre.

Enfin arrive Harry, qui se place en bout de table. Son regard évite Hermione autant que Pansy et Drago. C'est étrange, sa tête n'est pourtant pas infestée de nargoles qui lui prennent ses idées heureuses. J'imagine déjà que cette matinée ne sera pas des plus simple.

"- J'ai à vous parler d'un projet que nous avons mis en place avec Ron. Il a survécu à cette nuit mais sans doute pas à la prochaine. Or il se pourrait que sa mort...

Il est interrompu par Molly à moment:

- Il n'est pas encore mort Harry, contrairement à ce que tu sembles évoquer !

-Je le sais Molly, mais il est de mon devoir d'aborder cette éventualité. Ce que j'ai a vous annoncer - il semble alors perdre ses moyens et cherche le regard d'Hermione qu'il s'évertuait à éviter jusqu'à présent.

Cette dernière choisi de continuer les explications.

- Les recherches effectuées par les garçons portent sur la création de Horcruxes. Et ce qu'ils ont découvert dépasse l'entendement. L'âme ne peut être transférée dans un objet qu'en échange d'une vie humaine. Et l'état de Ron fait de lui la vie humaine en question. Si Harry possédait un Horcruxe, nos chances seraient décuplées. Harry ne mourrait jamais tout à fait. Nous pourrions engager une bataille directe contre Voldemort en conservant l'espoir en cas d'échec. "

Son regard était dur et glacial, comme dans ces jours après sa dispute avec Ginny. Ainsi notre trio d'or n'était pas d'accord sur la décision à prendre. Étrange, et cela allait compliquer les choses. Je me met alors à observer la réaction de chacun face à cette nouvelle qui laisse un silence de plomb sur la salle. Padma est tétanisée par cette nouvelle, tout comme Ginny et Molly, qui semblent vouloir fondre en larmes, de peine ou de haine. Kingsley semble abasourdi, mais la réaction la plus intéressante est celle des serpentards. Théo est le seul surpris, j'en déduis donc qu'il n'était pas dans la confidence. Pansy et Drago sont impassibles, Zabini me fixe. Peut être que mon collier carotte lui plait. A moins qu'un Ronflaks Cornus l'ai transformé en statut. Ou bien lui aussi est il en train d'observer et analyser ma réaction. Elle est sans doute la plus surprenante. Je suis prête à tout accepter, mais si Harry crée un Horcruxe, il ne vaudra pas mieux que Lui. Et nous non plus par la même occasion, car nous n'aurons rien fait pour l'arrêter. Et toi maman,qu'aurais tu fais à notre place ?

C'est finalement Ginny qui se décide à rompre le silence:

"- Tu ne peux pas cautionner ça Hermione. On parle de la vie de mon frère ! Ton meilleur ami Harry ! Il t'aime tellement Hermione, serais tu sans cœur, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer !"

Oh non Ginny, que n'as tu pas dis là. Personne ne t'as prévenu qu'il ne fallait plus évoquer cet amour devant elle ? C'est pourtant la voix d' Harry qui résonne maintenant.

"- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à elle Ginny. Ne crois pas que qu'elle le soutienne entièrement, je connais ses doutes par rapport à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Car oui la décision est prise, cette réunion n'a pour but que de vous informer. Pour ne pas vous prendre au dépourvu. Mais si l'un d'entre vous venait à s'opposer, Hermione, Malefoy et Pansy seront là pour me permettre de mener cette mission au bout. Ne vous en déplaise, Ron est condamné. Et il est un pas de plus vers notre victoire. La réunion est levée. "

Il se lève et sort le premier de la pièce, où certains se sont déjà mis à crier au meurtre. Hermione se dirige vers moi, son regard planté dans le mien alors que je préférerai parler à Blaise. Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde sera calmé, peut être pourrai je l'aborder un instant. Je décide de sortir devant elle,je ne supporte pas cette atmosphère devenue étouffante, je n'ai guère l'envie de jouer à la joyeuse Luna aujourd'hui. Plus tard peut être.

Hermione me stoppe alors que j'allais entrer dans l'infirmerie :

"- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Luna.

- Pourquoi me dis tu ça à moi. Non attend. - Je viens de saisir ce qui la tracasse- Ce ne sont ni Molly ni Ginny dont tu crains l'opposition lors de la création du horcruxe. Mais bel et bien la mienne. - je décide alors de la regarder- Tu as raison dans ce cas Hermione. Comment veux tu que je le laisse devenir un homme qui ne sera un jour plus capable de se regarder dans une glace ? Harry est mon ami, le tien aussi d'ailleurs, alors comment pouvons nous le laisser sombrer. Il ne mérite pas de devenir inhumain. Un Monstre, comme Lui. La guerre ne nous a t elle pas déjà fait assez de mal pour que nous nous flagelliions ainsi ?

- Je sais mais tu dois comprendre comme je l'ai fait. Il ne changera pas d'avis, et Ron était conscient de ce qui l'attendait, mais ça tu l'as aussi compris n'est ce pas - Je hoche la tête doucement- Alors tu saisis que son sacrifice ne doit pas être vain, je ne le permettrai pas. "

Elle se détourne et de dirige vers sa chambre, un étage plus haut. Finalement je préfère ne pas entrer dans cette infirmerie pleine de douleur intérieure. Je monte jusqu'à ma fenêtre, celle où l'on voit le mieux les étoiles la nuit. Sauf que nous ne sommes que le matin, maman ne pourra pas me conseiller. De la où je suis j'entend encore Ginny qui vocifère à tout va. Moi aussi je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Harry. Je le sais par ce que j'ai bien vu comment il regardait Pansy, et comment il regardait Ginny. Le rapprochement était si simple dans mon esprit, et c'est même à ce moment que j'ai compris pourquoi les serpentards avaient rejoint notre cause. Encore un mensonge que leur arrivée précipitée en réalité parfaitement planifiée. Se rendent ils compte que ces mensonges et dissimulation rendent l'ait du Square quasiment irrespirable, même pour ceux qui n'ont rien a voir avec leurs histoires ? On partage tout ici, le meilleur comme le pire, pas vrai.

Je sens enfin sa présence paisible dans mon dos. Il est incroyable de sérénité, comme si rien ne pouvais l'atteindre. Il m'interrompt dans mes pensées au moment ou j'allais songer à la différence entre le Blaise du jour et celui de la nuit.

"- Alors, aujourd hui, aurais tu préféré un doux mensonge ou cette amère vérité ? Penses tu pouvoir y survivre ?

- Je pense toujours que les mensonges sont beaux Blaise. Je me dis simplement que la manière d'amener la vérité ne la rend pas moins terrible, mais elle est parfois plus acceptable. Ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, non. Loin de la même. "

Il s'approche alors de moi et nous regardons ensemble notre reflet dans la glace. Ses doigts jouent avec les boucles citrouille. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque tandis qu'il repousse mes cheveux.

"- Arrête de jouer avec moi Blaise, je ne suis pas cette folle que vous pensez tous que je suis, j'ai aussi des sentiments. Et je n'aime pas jouer.

- Qui te dis que je joue ?"

Il part tranquillement après ces quelques mots je me hâte de placer dans un coin de mon esprit. J'entend maintenant les cris des femmes, un étages plus bas, qui hurlent derrière une porte qui leur est désormais interdite. Je n'ose pas descendre, mes adieux à Ron seront faits cette nuit, alors que je parlerais aux étoiles. Je sais qu'il y à une place pour lui la haut.

Le temps s'écoule lentement, je ne bouge pas de ma fenêtre, les cris se sont tus depuis quelques heures déjà. Dans le reflet de la vitre passent Hermione, qui soutient Harry et son air hagard. Ainsi tout est déjà fini, et je ne me suis opposée en rien. Je n'ai pas osé dire a tout le monde que nous étions maintenant des mangemorts en puissance, de part nos actes et notre acharnement à nous laisse t'engloutir par cette guerre et ses souffrances.

Ils passent tous derrière moi sans jamais s'arrter, regagnant leur chambre. Je descend maintenant dire au revoir à Ron. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, l'horreur me submerge. Le corps de Ron n'est plus, seul reste un corps flétri, dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Ainsi c'est ce qui se passe lorsque nous sommes transformés en Horcruxe. Je murmure pour moi même :

"- Oui Hermione, nous sommes bel et bien des monstres. Ron autant que les autres pour participer à cette abomination."

Je finis par aller me coucher, la tête pleine des images que la journée de demain nous réserve. Yeux rouges, larmes qui luttent pour sortir de sous les paupières et mains qui tremblent. Voilà ce que nous sommes, des êtres sans foi ni loi. Je viens à l'instant de perdre mes dernières illusions quant à la nature humaine.

_**Vous savez tout maintenant . Enfin presque, car les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Alors on se dit a dans une semaine, pour un PDV serpentard.**_

_**crayoline: et oui que veux tu j'adore torturer mes persos jusqu'a la folie. Merci pour tes encouragements :)**_

_**bisous, Eleo**_.D


	10. Chapter 9 les apparences

**Je pars en vacances ! **

**'Bon ça c'est dit, je tiens maintenant à remercier _a reader_ pour sa review, et j'en profite pour te dire que oui, je compte bien continuer !**

**sinon, vous autres, vous ne vous êtes pas bousculer pour me poster vos avis !**

**Merci silves d'être toujours présente, j'adore tes reviews aussi ;)**

**Donc comme je le disais, je pars demain en vacances, pour trois semaines. Donc oui je vais écrire, ça va être pour poster le plus compliquer, donc vous aurez la surprise vendredi prochain ;)**

**Aller, on se retrouve en bas, parce que au fond, je vous en veux même pas :)**

PDV Théo

Alors que j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil perce mes rétines par ses rayons trop éclatants. Stop, depuis quan il du soleil dans ma chambre ? Depuis quan il une fenêtre ici ? Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre et ne vois rien. La lumière est juste éblouissante. Intrigué, je me dirige vers le salon et suis happé par l'impression d'étouffement qui y est présente. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que tous ceux qui vivent ici semblent désemparés. Je m'approche d'Hermione, la plus proche de moi, afin de m'informer de ce qui se passe mais elle ne semble pas me voir,ses yeux me traversent comme si je n'étais pas la. Ses mains sont en sang, et je reconnais les griffures qu'elle s'inflige lorsqu'elle est au plus mal psychologiquement. Je prend alors peur. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ici. Tout le monde est là pourtant. Attendez, oú est Lovegood ? Madame Pomfresh entre à ce moment, dépitée.

"- Je suis navrée mais je n'arrive à rien, c'est comme si le mal qui la ronge était indestructible. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

- Y a t il une chance qu'elle ne survive pas ? "

Cette voix. Potter. Alors quoi, il veut aussi utiliser Luna our la transformer en Horcruxe ? Alors que je vais pour lui poser la question, Blaise me devance et lance :

"- Je ne te permet pas Potter. Jamais, tu m'entends bien, Luna ne servira tes desseins maléfiques."

Théo ! Théo ! Nott !

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Pour de bon cette fois ci, mais le cauchemar est encore bien présent dans mon esprit. Je croise le regard inquiet de Pansy, assise à côté de moi sur mon lit. Je me redresse et tente par tous les moyens de faire disparaître le regard fou de Potter de ma tête. Je crois bien que je viens de vivre ce qui pourrait arriver de pire dans cette maison, et je ne pense pas être le seul révolté par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a déjà quelques jours.

Je me souviens alors de la présence de Pansy et tente de lui sourire. A son regard, je sais que j'ai échoué et que seul un rictus à passé la frontière de les lèvres. Je soupire donc, m'apprêtàt à répondre à sa question imminente. Pourtant rien ne vient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fixe dans les yeux et dise :

"- Tu crois être le seul hanté par ce qu'est devenu notre sauveur ? Détrompe toi, nous en sommes tous au même point. Hier, c'est Granger que je suis allée réveiller et le jour d'avant je me suis retrouvée à secouer Weasley fille comme un prunier parce que ses cris ressemblaient à un canard qu'on étrangle.

-Et toi Pans', qui veille sur toi et vient te réveiller quand tu te perds dans ces horreurs ?"

Elle esquisse un sourire las et me caresse la joue tendrement, comme une sœur le ferait.

"- J'ai préfèré éviter cette peine à qui que ce soit en demandant de la potion sans rêves. Les autres n'ont pas osé, je suis sûre qu'ils sont assez maso pour affronter leurs démons la nuit en plus de ceux de la journée. Mais je suis une serpentarde. Alors le courage, en tout cas ce genre de courage idiot n'est pas mon genre. Mais je veux bien partager ma potion avec toi."

Mon dieu Pans tu parles trop le matin. Tout du moins ce matin. Je comprend alors que quelque chose ne va pas, ce n'est pas ton genre de parler ainsi à tout vas. Tu préfères largement le silence habituellement, alors que tentes tu de me cacher ainsi ?

"- Dit moi. Il se est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? Un problème en mission ?

Elle semble hésiter puis se décide enfin à me faire un peu de mal.

- C'est Granger. Elle est partie en mission ce matin. L'infirmière a jugé qu'elle était apte à aller se faire tuer."

Je comprend tout à ce moment. Si même Granger, pourtant lourdement handicapée par sa blessure, est envoyée au combat, cela signifie que c'est bientôt notre tour. A moins que...

"- Qui est parti avec elle ? Drago ? Blaise ?

Elle acquiesce mais auquel ?

- Drago est avec elle, ainsi que Potter lui même. "

Ils ont osé. Envoyer les deux personnes les plus importantes de l'Ordre en mission. Avec Drago. Leurs visages à tous les trois sont plus présents dans le Londres sorcier que tous ceux de l'Ordre réunis. C'est du suicide, une mission vouée à l'échec. Ils ne passeront jamais les portes de Gringotts. Je les ai bien entendu parler de ce projet hier matin, mais il était prévu pour la fin du mois, pas pour aujourd'hui.

"- Tu as enfin compris Théo ? Tu as compris pourquoi ils ont menti toi aussi n'est ce pas ?

Oui j'ai compris. Mais je ne veux y croire. Je me force a prononcer ces mots.

- Une taupe. Il y a une taupe dans le QG de la résistance pas vrai ? Une personne qui confie nos plans à l'ennemi. C'est pour cela que certaines de nos missions échouent aussi lamentablement. Tu crois que cela date de la mission de Granger, celle où elle à été gravement blessée ?"

Mon cœur se tord, j'ai envie de vomir. Le Lord sait où nous sommes, depuis quand, et surtout connais les informations que nous avons amené avec nous. Nos familles sont probablement toutes mortes à l'heure qu'il est pour payer notre désertion. C'est cruel, mais digne de Voldemort. Je prend la main de Pansy, je sens la tension qui l'habite. Elle était celle qui doutais le plus de notre venue ici et je comprend qu'elle avait raison. Mais maintenant nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. Nul part. Il fait absolument découvrir qui est ce rat qui finira par nous vend les uns après les autres.

"- Tu penses que Drago est au courant ? Et qu'il ne nous aurait rien dit ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Il est plutôt proche d'Hermione ces derniers temps, peut être qu'elle lui fait suffisamment confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence."

Elle se met à ricaner.

"- Proche ? Alors c'est la haine qui les rapproche si tu veux mon avis. Ils étaient encore en train de se hurler dessus avant de partir ce matin"

J'hésite à lui dire ce que m'a confié Hermione durant nos séances de recherches. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle réagisse calmement au fait que les deux ennemis le sont juste parce que ça les amuse. Enfin maintenant, parce qu'avant ils se détestaient bel et bien. Même si elles passent des soirées entières ensembles, Pansy ne saurait cacher sa joie devant les deux vils Serpentards qui se jouent de nous. A oui c'est vrai, Hermione était à Griffondor. J'ai vraiment tendance à l'oublier en ce moment.

Je grimace en me disant qu'avant, avant la guerre et l'horreur, j'aurais été torturé pour oser plaisanter ainsi avec moi même sur nos conditions de sang, à moi et Hermione. Je suis interrompu dans les pensées par Blaise qui entre tranquillement dans ma chambre.

"- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Son sourire goguenard annonce clairement sa repartie à suivre:

- Je savais très bien que vous n'étiez pas à poil tous les deux, Pansy aurait hurlé à peine la poignée tournée."

Je secoue la tête de dépit. Il n'y a que lui pour sortir des âneries pareilles. A moins que la douce Loufoca Lovegood, j'ai nommé Luna, ne lui ai encore plus retournée la cervelle a celui ci.

"- On aurait très bien pu être en train de parler de ton problème !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je décide de jouer un peu .

- Tu sais que tout le monde l'a remarqué quand même ? Franchement, souffrir de troubles de l'érection à ton âge."

Et voilà Blaise, laisse moi profiter un instant du rire de Pansy qui résonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Tu peux bougonner tant que tu veux, je ne perd pas mon sourire hilare.

"- Mon pauvre vieux, tu as passé trop de temps avec Granger, son humour à déteint sur le tiens, grommelle-t-il. Sinon, j'étais venu parce que je voulais parler à Pansy.

- Dans ma chambre ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me répond :

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? Pourtant tout le monde le sait voyons ! - c'est que ça l'amuse de retourner ça contre moi- Il est bien connu que pour trouver Pansy en ce moment, il suffit de mettre la main sur toi !"

Je souris document, me sentant plus détendu qu'il y a encore quelques minutes seulement.

Ils sont beaux ces moments, où l'on arrive encore à plaisanter sans que cela ne sonne faux. Sans que personne ne soit la pour me lancer un doloris parce que j'ai eu le malheur de sourire. Mon regard se pose sur Pans', allongée sur mon lit. Elle dort. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une potion sans rêve parvienne à la faire dormir sereinement. Après tout c'est elle qui nous protège, alors elle ne peut affronter ses propres peurs en même temps. Je caresse ses cheveux dans un élan de tendresse, Blaise part en fermant doucement la porte. Même au beau milieu d'une guerre il reste des moments où les apparences ne comptent plus, où l'on peut être bien. Juste bien. Pourtant le glas de notre paix intérieure sonne déjà, en même temps que la porte d'entrée claque.

Ils sont rentrés. En entier j'espère. Je ne supporterai pas la perte de Drago, et Potter est. Élus qui doit faire en sorte que tous ces sacrifices ne soient pas vains. Il est pourtant devenu effrayant, presque autant que le lord. Plus personne n'ose le regarder de la même manière maintenant. Sauf Hermione, parce qu'elle le connaît. Elle est l'alter ego de notre Pansy. En plus sauvage peut être, mais elle reste une lionne. Qui se battra jusqu'à la mort pour nous sauver. J'en ferai autant pour sauver notre peau.

Les apparences sont trompeuses, il n'y a pas que les lions qui soient courageux. Pas dans une guerre où le sang, pourtant toujours rouge, coule dans les deux camps. Nous sommes des fous.

**C'est plus léger que prévu, le dernier chapitre étant déjà assez éprouvant pour nos amis le prochain est un Pde féminin déjà vu **

**Bisous, Eleo. D**


End file.
